U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,624 issued to Richardson et al on Jul. 5, 1994 addressed the problems in the prior art that had limited their use and prevented them from becoming commercially acceptable products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,624 disclosed a non-toxic, non-chemical, non-polluting electronic apparatus to control the fly population within an animal or poultry enclosure which does not kill by electrocution or incineration but rather by destroying the nervous system of the fly with a short burst of high voltage oscillations that is applied to a pair of parallel conductors every 1 to 5 seconds. This apparatus has been sold under the name Fly Pop'R since 1992 and is presently distributed by Insect Guard Inc. of Freehold, N.J.